


Ferre and his Hobbit

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay kink, Gen, M/M, ferre gets really turned on by Courf dressed as frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Little one shot about Ferre being a big ol nerd and (more than) slightly turned on by Courfeyrac's cosplay of choice.





	Ferre and his Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> I saw how much Fra Fee looks like Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins and with the help of many friends came up with this little story!! Enjoy everyone!

A typical day at the Musain. The boys were all crowded around the table set out for them every day thanks to Madame Houcheloup. They were all talking amiably showing each other memes that they all had seen before. 

Enjolras had recently finished The Lord Of the Rings: Return of the King so he was mopy (as was normal for him when a series was finished). He was looking up memes, pictures of the cast and gushing about how amazing the series of films were because Ferre forced him to sit through them all in one sitting. Courfeyrac walked into the cafe at that opportune moment. 

“Good morning, Mr. Baggins.” Enjolras said as Courf came up to the table. Then realizing what he had said, Enjolras looked up from his spot at the stunned Courfeyrac, bright red in embarrassment and quickly took it back. 

“Sorry, Courf! It’s just that you looked a lot like Frodo and Ferre had me watch the movies this weekend so my head is sort of spinning around like crazy.” Courfeyrac laughed at his friend’s mistake, but realized he was right. 

This gave Courfeyrac an idea. Knowing how much Ferre loved Lord Of the Rings, Courfeyrac knew just how to gauge whether there was interest in a date or not. 

He sat in on the rest of the meeting while his mind was elsewhere. Once the meeting was over, Courfeyrac rushed home extremely excited. 

Little did Enj know that Courfeyrac was a Lord Of The Rings nerd similar to Ferre so he already had a Frodo Baggins costume from previous conventions he had gone to. He donned the costume for the next meeting, a week later. 

As Courf walked into the cafe for that day’s meeting, every head was turned towards him. There were whispers of things like “I can't believe he actually did it.” Or “he really does look like Frodo Baggins when he's in that outfit.” To which Courf just smiled and kept walking to Enj’s section of the table at the back. 

“Wow, looking good Mr. B.” Enj smiled at him. Courfeyrac sat at the table across from Ferre, not noticing him staring. Enjolras did though.

Ferre excused himself from the table, got up awkwardly and went to push his glasses up on his face before running out of the room rather quickly. Enjolras followed, chuckling.

“HE IS SO HOT.” Was all Ferre could muster to his best friend in the restroom as they stood there over the sink. 

“You are bright red my friend.” Enj put a light hand on Ferre’s shoulder. “Just take the time to calm down. You need it.” 

“I was surprised by how good he looked in that.” Ferre confessed, unnecessarily. 

“I could see that. Get on back out there and ask him out, You nerd.” And with a wink in Ferre’s direction, Enjolras left the bathroom. 

Ferre regained himself and went back to the table. He decided tonight was definitely the night he was going to ask Courfeyrac out on a date...or more, depending. 

He motioned for Courf to come sit with him. Courf obliged, his curiosity piqued. Then Ferre did something he didn't expect to do being that they had never gone out previously to this. 

He kissed Courfeyrac. It was light and quick. But definitely unmistakable.

Enjolras looked more surprised than anyone at the table. Courf was pleased, Grantaire amused and the other Amis just went about their business after a moment of cheering. 

“I have an idea of what we should do next.” Courf said cheekily. And with that the Hobbit led the human out of the cafe. They didn't return for the rest of the night.

Grantaire turned to Enjolras, laughing. 

“FERRE HAS BEEN TURNED ON BY A HOBBIT.” Enj smiled and let his boyfriend laugh his butt off before taking him home saying “alright that's enough alcohol for one night, R.”


End file.
